


The Sexual Advent - Day 5

by crazycatt71



Series: The Sexual Advent [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Advent - Day 5

The fifth day of the sexual advent – prostitution role play

 

John was sitting alone in the pub, nursing a pint when a voice broke into his thoughts.

“Fancy some company?”

John looked up to see a tall, dark haired man in tight jeans and a worn leather jacket standing beside the table.

“Do I know you?” John asked.

“Not yet, but that could change.” the stranger said, “I’m Shane.”

“Well, Shane, what will it cost me?” John asked.

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for.” Shane answered with a smirk

John crooked his finger, indicating that the man should come closer.  When Shane leaned in close enough to kiss, John whispered.

“My cock up your ass.”

“Twenty-five.” the Shane replied casually.

John nodded his agreement. Shane turned and headed for the men’s room. John waited a few minutes and then followed.  John walled into the handicapped stall where the whore was waiting and locked the door. Without a word, he spun Shane around and shoved him against the wall. He unzipped the man’s jeans and yanked them down, revealing a firm, bare ass. He pressed a finger against Shane’s hole, pleased when it easily slid inside. The whore had already prepared himself. John unzipped and lifted his cock out of his pants. Shane reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out two foil packets, and passed them to John. John tore open the condom, rolled it onto his cock and then opened the lube and slicked up.  Shane held onto the safety rail as he spread his legs, pushing his ass out. John pressed the head of his cock against his ass hole, grabbed his hips and drove in. Shane grunted as the force of John’s thrust almost lifted him off his feet.

Shane yelped when John grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.

“Does my cock feel good in your ass, whore?” John asked.

“Feels great.” Shane grunted.

“I’ll bet it does.” John said, “I’m gonn’a make sure you remember me.”

He picked up his pace, pounding into Shane’s ass as hard and fast as he could. Shane just held on, groaning as John’s cock hammered his ass like a piston, causing a sweet, pleasure/pain to sing along his nerves.  John felt his balls tighten and the familiar tingling that ran down his spine to the base of his cock. He buried his face in Shane’s neck to muffle his groans as he came, slowing his thrusts until he stopped with his cock deep in Shane’s ass.  Shane just stood there, holding onto the rail to stay upright on shaky legs while John cleaned himself up. Without a word, John took some money out of his wallet, rolled it up, and stuck it up Shane’s ass and then left the stall. Shane straightened up when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He pulled the money out of his ass, pulled his jeans up, and counted the bills, grinning at the amount.

John was waiting on the corner when Shane; known as Sherlock Holmes to the rest of the world, came out of the pub. He slid an arm around Sherlock’s waist when he walked up.

“A hundred pounds,” Sherlock said, “was I that good?”

“Consider it a down payment,” John said with a grin.“you can earn the rest when we get home.”

“Happy advent.” Sherlock said

“Happy advent.” John said.

 


End file.
